Cookie Chaos
by twilightfan159
Summary: When Jasper takes Rosalie's cookies, all hell breaks loose... Rosalie finds out a terrible secret, and Esme must tell them all the truth...However, when she does, she condemned her whole family to death. Or did she...? *** Sadly, I don't own Twilight, so everything that you recognize is because of the incredible Stephanie Meyer.
1. Live every moment

Edward POV

"ROSALIE! Jasper stole your cookies, not me!"

Oh my god, that f***ing diva.

Ok, let's get this straight; let me introduce myself.

I'm Edward Cullen. I'm a teenager aged 17 3/4. It is my birthday soon. My favourite food is Ice-cream, and I'm part of a large adopted family.

I have two 'sisters', Rosalie, (the drama queen) and Alice, (the dreamer). I also have two brothers, Emmett, (the strongman) and Jasper, (the moody cow). In addition, I also have two 'parents', Carlisle, (the doctor) and Esme, (the kindness in the family).

So, that's my family; and this is my life.

* * *

I carry on racing at full speed towards Rose. She's still a couple of hundred meters ahead of me, but my fitness gives me an edge.

I run. I run, I run, and I run. I run through the green, leafy forest that surrounds Forks.

I run over the mouldy leaves that squelch underfoot.

I run round the trees that spread their arms and attempt to trip me up.

I run until Rose stops, and I have caught up with her. I tell her about the cookies.

No response

"Rose, Rose "(I sigh) "Come on Rose, they're only cookies; what's up?"

Still no response.

So, it's going to be this then.

"Rose, I can wait just as long as you can."

I don't have to wait long in the end,

She opens her mouth and I look into her face, trying to read her expression.

"Edward…" No Eddy, I notice. I also notice the mix of concern, jealousy, and fear flashing across her face; and creaking through her usually smooth voice. She speaks again;

"Edward…We're all going to die…"


	2. Love all of your life

What? Repeat-WHAT?

I feel Rose's forehead.

"Rose, are you alright? Have you hit your head?"

"...We're all going to die..."

"Snap out of this, Rose. It's not funny anymore."

Her usual expression returns onto her face. Thank god!

She says it again, but this time with annoyance, concern, and fear.

"I told you moron; WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"Ok sis. You just stay right there. I'll make it alright."

OMG! What to do... What to do? Ohh, call Mum. Call Esme.

Now-did I bring my phone with me?

Jeans pocket-no

Back Jeans pocket-yes

Jumper pocket-No

Coat pocket-NO

Inside coat pocket-NOOO!

AAAARG, where is it?

Rose points silently to my right hand.

Oh. Right.

Back Jeans pocket-**Yes**

Awkward...

Brring Brring

Brring Brring

Brring Brring

Br-"Hello?"

"Mum?"

"Hi Eddy, what's up darling?"

"Um, Mum, Rose is acting up..."

"Uh-huuh..."

"Well, she got all annoyed at Jasper taking her cookies, only, she thoght it was me."

"Uhh-huuuuhh..."

"Well, she knew Jaz had gone to the field meadow place in the woods, so she stormed after him; trying to find him to ask him about the cookies."

"O...k, carry on..."

"Well, basically, I followed, to try and stop her, you know; and was pegging it after her-when suddenly-she stopped."

"Yes..."

"She then said that we were all going to die..."

"..."

"She wasn't even kidding. She had this seriously serious face. It was all serious, concerned, jelous, and serious."

Esme then hesitated, and I wondered what was going through her head.

"Edward love, come home, there's something that we should've told you years ago, that we have to tell you now."

"..."

?

"And tell Rosalie to snap out of it. She's right, you're all going to die. You, Rose, Em, Jaz, and Alice. You're all going to die, now come home."


	3. Think every thought

Edward POV

I close my eyes and count to ten.

I'm dreaming-right?

I open my eyes, wishing to wake up, and be in my bedroom. Safe and sound.

Nothing's changed.

I'm still surrounded by woodland. Trees covered with squishy green gloop; leaves that squelch, and hidden puddles of mud and more gloop. Shadows that taunt you with their spookiness.

I glance at Rosalie.

She's a wreck. A nervous wreck.

Me? I'm still in shock.

"Rose…" I whisper. My voice cracking as I see the fear in her face. I continue my unfinished sentence in the same cracked, whispery, fearful tone.

"Rose…are you ok?"

She manages to muster a look that, of course, shouts _'stupid question' _in every direction.

Huh. Now that I think about it, it's a bit of a n-brainer question.

I mean, what was she going to answer?

_Nah, Eddy, I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll just sit here contemplating my existence and my upcoming inevitable death._

Duh!

We both stand in silence, not wanting to disturb the other's thoughts, but wishing that the awkward silence would end.

* * *

W…Wait. How DID Rosalie know that we are going to die?

"Rose, why are we going to die?"

"I'm…not…really…sure…"

"Well, how DO you know?" I ask with a hint of suspicion in my voice.

"I…It's about Jasper."

"Yes…carry on."

"A…And Carlisle."

"Ok then."

"E…Eddy. J…J…Jaz…Jasper's d…dead."

* * *

**(A/N. HA HA! Supreme cliff-hanger. You'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out what's happened.)**


End file.
